


What computers are to me

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper





	What computers are to me

What computers are to me...  
Bits and bites and binary  
Cables, cards, and circuitry 

Drives that spin and write with arms  
Magnets saying off or on  
Other disks that lasers read  
Paved with lines the eyes can’t see  
And even more that they can be 

Light projected on a screen  
Programs tell it what to be  
LEDs flash off and on  
Gold’s a path to race upon  
Electric currants too and fro  
Seeking paths on which to go  
Storing everything we know 

Light itself can carry traces  
Along glass the data races  
Reaching to so many places  
Distant strangers  
Now familiar faces 

Gateways to so many things  
Technology is what it brings  
And everything that makes it up  
Combines to do amazing stuff 

Mechanical it’s physical  
Programming seems invisible  
It can’t be touched and yet it is  
Recorded down, editable 

What computers are to me...  
A common tool  
a mystery  
Extension of humanity  
And part of my  
community


End file.
